Can we get girls pregnant?
by queenusagi
Summary: "Can we get girls pregnant?" Taiki and Yaten both pause what they are doing. Taiki looks up from her book, and Yaten sets down her glass of juice. "Is… is there something you need to tell us?"


**Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any fashion.**

* * *

"Can we get girls pregnant?"

Taiki and Yaten both pause what they are doing. Taiki looks up from her book, and Yaten sets down her glass of juice.

"Is… is there something you need to tell us?" Taiki asks slowly, slowly closing her book and standing up.

"I—," Seiya takes a step back as Taiki walks towards her.

"She did it! She got a girl pregnant! I knew she couldn't be left alone with our fans for more than a few minutes! It's as if her inner lesbian comes out and pounces!" Yaten exclaims, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Hey!" Seiya takes another step backwards, putting her arms up defensively.

"Are you ready to be a father, Seiya? Are you ready to deal with a moody, angry girl who has _your_ child inside her?" Yaten yells, poking Seiya in the chest. "God, Seiya, I knew you were dumb but I didn't think you were this dumb!"

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" Seiya asks. Taiki isn't sure if the hurt sound in her voice is real or not, but it sounds sincere enough for her.

"Why do you want to know?" Taiki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering! We aren't normally like this" Seiya points down at her body, "So I was just wondering if these bodies could get a girl pregnant, or something!" She folds her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes, "I didn't get a girl pregnant or anything, jeez!"

"Do you know how babies are made?" Yaten asks with a teasing grin on her face. Taiki coughs to hide a small giggle.

Seiya's cheeks begin filling with color. "O-of course I do!" She hisses. "The guy and the girl get together in the bed," her cheeks get a little more red, "and he touches her _down there_" with the color of her face, she could be mistaken for a tomato, "and then. It happens!"

"What happens?" Taiki asks, trying to stop the smirk that's forming on her face.

"The baby! The baby is born then!"

"I guess she does know how babies are made." Yaten shrugs, a little in disappointment she couldn't mock her sister for not knowing.

"I. What?" Taiki stares at her sisters. "Are you two serious right now?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Seiya asks, folding her arms over her chest. Yaten rests her elbow on Seiya's shoulder, looking up at Taiki with a raised eyebrow.

"You just said that the boy touches her '_down _there'" she uses air quotes, "in then the baby is born. Is that what happens?" Taiki asks, trying to make sure she heard it correctly.

"Yeah, the dude touches her thing then the baby is born." Yaten says, looking unimpressed at her sister.

"Born right then and there?" Taiki slowly asks, feeling a headache beginning to form.

"Yeah," Seiya answers, tilting her head to the side.

"As in it is alive that very second?" Taiki questions, the pain in her head getting worse with every passing second.

"Yeah," Yaten says very slowly, as if she's talking to a toddler.

"As in crying and screaming, just born?"

"Yeah!" Yaten and Seiya say at the same time, looking very annoyed. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"You guys are so fucking stupid." Taiki groans, putting a hand up to her forehead. She feels as if her head is going to burst. "Give me an hour." She throws her arms up in the air, "Give me one fucking hour."

"For what?" Yaten questions, giving Taiki a death glare for calling her stupid.

"For me to teach you how babies are actually made! Did you two not pay attention _at all_ during sex education? No, don't even answer that, I already know the answer!" Taiki lets out a sigh, and turns to leave the room. "Just one hour. I need my headache to go away, and then I can teach you two how babies are _really _made."

Seiya and Yaten glance at Taiki, then at each other. "Are babies not made this way?" Seiya asks Yaten in her ear.

"I don't know. Sailor Star Dreamer told me that's how they were made."

"Were we lied to?"

"Yes!" Taiki yells from down the hall. She would laugh, but the stupidity she just heard is causing her head to feel as if it's going to explode. _Fucking idiots._

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
